Live Fast Die Never
by Maverick500
Summary: Set 11 years after Chosen. When a very old, and powerful vampire Sorcerer plots to take over New Orleans French Quarter Buffy, Angel, and their team must help one Angel's favorite Childer, and his Slayer girlfriend defeat him. Angel/Buffy, Dawn/Spike, Faith/Gunn, Wes/Fred, Xander/Anya, and Willow/ Tara pairing. Please R&R. Ch 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of BTVS, or ATS; they belong to Joss Whedon. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Luc Devereaux and Allie Drake are mine.

**Chapter 1:**

It was another cold rainy night in the French Quarter of New Orleans. A dark shadowy figure stood in the shadows, and watched as the humans scurried out of the ice cold rain, and into the many bars that lined Bourbon Street. He chuckled to himself as he flicked his cigarette butt away, climbed onto his red and black 2014 Harley-Davidson CVO Softail Breakout, and roared away. A few nights later he pulled to a demon bar named Los Innocence. It reminded him of a bar he used to go to in LA when he went to visit his sire Angel; called Caritas, but sadly that bar was destroyed when he helped his sire, and his friends take on Wolfram&Hart. Luckily they all made it through the epic battle more, or less in one piece. Luc was even able to exorcise Illyria from Fred's body; much to Wes's surprise, and eternal gratitude. When he walked into Los Innocence he was greeted by his old friend Lorne or the Host as he was more commonly known. Lorne asked as he handed him a Budweiser, and shot of Jack Daniels Tennessee Honey, "Do any of our LA friends know I'm here?"

Luc replied as he downed the shot, and lit a cigarette, "Nope ya asked me ta keep it on tha down low, an that's just what I did."

Lorne thanked him as he poured him another shot. Luc downed it; then Lorne poured him another as he asked, "How're they doing?"

Luc replied, "They're doin good I guess. Spike, an Dawn gt hitched much to the chagrin o Buffy, Angel, Xander, Willow, Wes, Giles, and Faith. me Gunn, Fred, an Tara supported them all o the way."

Lorne's face split into a wide grin as he as he asked," How did Anya act?"

Luc downed the shot as he replied, "She acted like she could care less. Ya know Anya."

Lorne nodded as Luc exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke. He was about to say something, when suddenly a very familiar scent assaulted his nose. He dropped his half smoked cigarette and switched into game face as he raced across the room, and grabbed Lindsay McDonald by the throat as he snarled, "What're ya doin here, I thought Lorne shot yer ass 10 years ago."

Lindsay croaked, "Hello Luc nice to see you too."

Luc squeezed tighter as he bellowed, "Quit screwin round, an tell me how yer alive."

Lindsay croaked, "The Powers That Be brought me back so I could atone for my past."

Luc's eyes glowed a bright feral yellow as he began to squeeze harder. Lorne placed a hand on his shoulder, and said in a quiet forceful voice, "Luc let him go you know the rules no violence."

Luc struggled to rein his demon in. It wanted vengeance on Lindsay for the pain, and suffering he caused his sire, and the others on Team Angel. Finally after several minutes he forced his face to change back to his human guise, and he flung Lindsay into a nearby table as he growled in a voice thick with raw with emotion, and barely controlled rage, "Whaddya want Lindsay?"

Lindsay rubbed his bruised throat as he replied in a hoarse voice, "I discovered Ezekiel is in town. He's talking about making the city his kingdom, and the French Quarter in particular his citadel."

**Hope y'all enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Luc's eyes narrowed as he ground out through clenched teeth, "Like hell he will."

Lorne asked, "Are you going to warn Allie?"

Before he could answer Lindsay asked, "Who's Allie?"

Luc's head whipped around, and his eyes flashed yellow as he growled, "None o yer damn business."

Lorne just rolled his eyes as Lindsay growled, "Look I know you don't like, or trust me, but I'm telling you, I want to redeem myself. So please give me a chance; that's all I ask?"

Luc rolled his eyes as he shouldered past Lindsay, and growled, "Ya better be gone by the time I get back.

And with he was gone. Once he was out the door Lorne said, "I think I better call in some reinforcements."

As he did that Lindsay watched the crowded dance floor he was shocked to see Wes, and Fred walk to the bar. Wes shot a scorching glare as he hissed, "Lindsay why are you alive?"

Lindsay sighed as he said, "Like I told Luc; the Powers That Be brought me back so I could atone for my past."

Wes snarked, "Wait; you saw Luc, and you're still alive?"

Lindsay smirked as he snarked back, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Wes."

Just then Lorne came walking out of his office, and froze upon seeing Wes, and Fred. At that moment Wes looked up, and gasped, "Good lord."

Lorne asked in a surprised voice, "Wes, Fred; why are you two in New Orleans?"

Both Wes, and Fred were rendered speechless. After several minutes Lorne found his voice, "Let me get everyone outta here, and then we can talk."

They nodded as Lorne announced, "Sorry folks bar's closed."

Everyone groaned as the settled their tabs, and filed out the door. After the bar was empty Wes said, "We came here because we learned that an undead sorcerer supreme has come to New Orleans."

Lorne said we already know, Lindsay already told us."

Wes glared at him with narrowed suspicion filled eyes as he growled, "And how pray tell do you know about Ezekiel?"

Lindsay replied, "When I worked for Wolfram&Hart, I had dealings with him. Needless to say I know what he's capable of."

Fred said, "Wes if Luc trusts him, I think we should."

Wes nodded as he said in a resigned voice, 'very well."

Then his voice took on a dangerous edge, "But if you betray us at all, I'll kill you. And remember I'm a very accomplished wizard myself."

Lindsay nodded as he said, "I know."

Meanwhile Luc got to Allie's He shut off his bike, lowered the kickstand, and fluidly climbed off. He walked up the driveway, and even before he could get to the door; it flung open, and Allie was leaning in the doorway. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was a short woman with a very busty hourglass figure. She had a deep olive complexion, long wavy Chestnut brown hair, almond shaped smoky dark brown eyes that were ringed with black mascara, and full bee stung ruby red lips. She wore tight black low rise skinny jeans that hugged her round bubble butt; black leather stiletto boots a tight blood red tube that allowed a very generous portion of her luscious cleavage to be displayed, and a tight black leather jacket. She also a tribal butterfly tattoo on her lower back, and a Faerie warrior on her left hip as well as a diamond stud through her navel, and one through her left eyebrow, and a hook in her lower left lip.

As he walked up she stared lustfully at him. He was a tall powerfully built man with wide shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had long shoulder length raven black hair, a short ragged black goatee, and dark piercing brown eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black steel toed lace up work boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a black oilskin duster. He had a silver hoop in left ear, a silver dive watch on his left wrist, a silver braided chain around his neck, and a flaming gryphon holding a Stylized blood red L on his right shoulder blade. She asked as he pulled her into his arms, "What's going on handsome?"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips then he let her go ashe said, "There's some really bad shit on the rise darlin."

She asked, "What?"

He replied as he lit a cigarette, "Ezekiel."

Her breath hitched in her throat. She remembered her watcher telling her about the undead sorcerer. She asked, "Where is he?"

Luc exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he replied, "Accordin to my source he's already here."

She said, "Well then handsome we better beat feet."

He smirked as he flicked away his still smoldering cigarette butt, and led her to his bike. He climbed on, and felt her slide on behind him. He raised the kickstand, fired it up, and roared toward Los Innocence. He hoped Wes, and Fred were already there. He knew it was dirty trick, but it was high time the others knew where Lorne. He just hoped Wes hadn't killed Lindsay, because they just might need him.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well now we know what Luc looks like, and we get to meet Allie.**


End file.
